


The Devil Wears Fur.

by peetazeus



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Everlark, Domestic Fluff, Established Everlark, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffy Everlark, Married Everlark, Sexual References, everlark, jealous katniss, katniss isn't a big fan of their new pet, little bit of mild everlark sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetazeus/pseuds/peetazeus
Summary: The Devil comes in many forms. For Katniss Mellark, it has four legs, stormy eyes, grey fur and her husband's devoted attention.And, of course, she's jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this as a birthday gift on the tumblr everlarkbirthdaydrabbles! They're an amazing tumblr full of Everlark fics that are gifted for fans birthdays with so many different authors, it is definitely worth checking out! The prompt was Established Everlark who are living together and the rest of it sort of came to me :D jealous katniss seems to be a common theme for me so far haha. Hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear feedback! Thank you so much for reading :)

“I’m home!”

 

Katniss pushed the front door behind her and leaned against it slightly, closing her eyes momentarily. The drops from the rain fell onto the floor, dripping off her jacket which she hastily put up on the hooks Peeta drilled into the wall after most of their (her) things ended up in a pile on the floor. 

 

Not that she complained, watching her husband with tools and a drill turned out to have quite an effect on Katniss after all. 

 

“In here!” 

 

An amazing smell filled her nostrils and it made her mouth water, her fingernails press into the skin of her palms and her knees weak. She was used to this. Being greeted by mouth watering smell and it never got old. She smelled something savory, with a hint of various spices and maybe chicken? And something sweet-definitely pie. Oh, she really hoped it was apple. 

 

Peeta’s food senses had really rubbed off on her.

 

If there was something Katniss could possibly love more than her husband, it was his cooking.

 

After three and a half years of dating, Katniss and Peeta had moved into a house they bought together. Flash Forward another four years, they got married when they were both twenty seven. They’d met at Panem University when they were eighteen, weren’t friends until they were nineteen and didn’t start dating until they were twenty one. 

 

Katniss wasn’t so good at making friends, much less being in relationships but Peeta was something entirely new. She hadn’t liked him at first, but when people asked how they had become friends and eventually got together the only thing Katniss could think of saying was, he grew on her. 

 

That still didn’t mean he didn’t annoy the shit out of her most of the time. Dating then living together and marrying him only enhanced that, and she wanted to shoot herself with a bow and arrow when she said it but she even loved the stuff that annoyed her. He annoyed her with his things had to be in a certain place issues, passive aggressiveness and constant watching of nothing but cooking shows. She annoyed him with her messiness, talent for being late to everything and stubbornness. 

 

They had moved into one of the newly constructed modern areas in Panem, District 12 Lane. The house was two stories, reasonably big and had soft wooden floors, marble countertops and glass windows. The only reason they’d been able to afford it was because Peeta’s baking business skyrocketed when they were twenty two and today, ‘Mellarks’ is the biggest baking brand in the country. Peeta’s released two top selling cookbooks which made a lot of money, produced and hosted a cooking show himself and Katniss was seeing more money than she had ever seen in her life. 

 

The house originally hadn’t been somewhere Katniss wanted to live, but the thing that convinced her was it was right beside the woods. She had grown up down south where the woods were everywhere, and they’d been where most of her childhood was. But they made the house theirs and Katniss couldn’t imagine living anywhere else. It was home. And she hadn’t felt that feeling in a long time, but she did because of Peeta. 

 

She headed into the kitchen, dropping her keys in the clay bowl, Ross, Finnick and Annie’s son, their neighbors and best friends, had made them for Christmas a few years ago. 

 

And there he was, in the middle of the kitchen in front of the Island, chopping some peppers on a board while two pans fried on the stove. Something, which looked like pie, was cooking in the oven and he looked up from what he was doing and smiled, his blonde curls messy on his head. 

 

“It smells amazing,” Katniss said as she kicked off her shoes and headed towards him, taking a seat on one of their stools and smirking at him. “Feed me.” 

 

“You know,” He murmured, turning to shake the pan a few times before turning back to look at her, leaning in so their faces were a few inches apart. “I think you’re just using me for my cooking.” 

 

Katniss snorted and shook her head, “Pfft. No way,” Her eyes traveled from his blue ones, down his sculpted chest and muscular arms (that were Katniss’ number one distraction) and back up again. “I’m using you for your body. And the sex.” 

 

His large shoulders drop slightly and he’s laughing, his body shaking slightly and he nods, and she notices the slight blonde stubble on his cheeks and chin which meant he hadn’t shaved today. “I don’t blame you. I’ve heard I’m a stallion in bed.” 

 

She rolls her eyes and slaps his chest lightly, and quickly snatches a pepper before he can stop her and pops it into her mouth. “I have never called you a stallion.”

 

He goes back to chopping and lifts the rainbow of peppers into his palms and drops them onto the hot pan, a sizzling explosion filling the air and he turns back to her, elbows resting on the counter. “You’re pretty incoherent from all the moaning and screaming, and the ‘Peeta, Peeta, PEETA!” 

 

He shakes his head from side to side, throwing his head back and imitating her with a voice a few octaves higher than his and she’s laughing but scowling, and she opens her mouth to argue but he’s kissing her. 

 

He does that a lot. 

 

Mainly to shut her up.

 

And it works. 

 

When they break apart their noses are still touching, and she’s smiling dopily at him. 

 

“Hi,” He murmurs, pecking her again softly a few times and then one on her nose before he pulls away to resume cooking. She’s already missing his soft lips, she'd missed them all day. 

 

“Hi.” 

 

Dinner was eventually ready and they ate on the dining table, Katniss talking about her day at work and lunch with Johanna and Peeta talking about his new recipe ideas and Finnick falling off a ladder while they painted the nursery for the new baby. 

 

“I have a surprise.”

 

The vibrations of his voice make Katniss lift her chin up to look at him, they’re laying on the couch and she’s lying on his chest watching some reruns of Friends. She frowns, sitting up slightly. “I hate-”

 

“You hate surprises. I know. But just look on the floor. Beside the armchair.” 

 

Katniss sighs mostly because she’s comfy and it requires her moving, but her curiosity moves her limbs because what would Peeta hide on the floor? She hoped it was pie, every part of her did but it definitely wasn’t because according to Peeta that’s “unhygienic” and “unethical”. 

 

Her husband has a weird thing about ethics and food, that there’s certain places food belong and certain foods that are inhumane and she probably should be slightly concerned but it was for better or for worse, right? And she definitely had a few herself. She gets up and walks around their wooden table to the armchair, and on the floor of the armchair beside their wooden fireplace covered with a gate is a fluffy bed. 

 

And lying in that fluffy grey bed, is a tiny grey kitten. Its little paws are in the air, its small limbs moving around and its wide eyes staring back up at Katniss. It must only be about twelve weeks old. 

 

“Peeta-”

 

“Please please please!”

 

“You know I can’t stand-”

 

“Katniss, look at how adorable he is! I was out for a jog down by the river and Mags from the hiking centre said they’d found the litter about to drown on a hike but someone pulled them out. Someone had just thrown them in there! They’re only babies, and all the others had been taken and I couldn’t just not take him.”

 

“Yes, you could have!”

 

See, Katniss did not like cats. She wasn’t a big fan of animals in general. But ever since her sister Prim had her satanic cat Buttercup, who certainly did not like Katniss and scratched her at every given opportunity, even leaving a permanent scar on her shoulder, Katniss decided from a very young age she did not like cats. 

 

But Peeta did. He adored animals, especially cats. And he had pleaded and pleaded, with her always saying no. But he wanted them so badly. 

 

Peeta was beside her now, looking at her with pleading eyes. “Kat, look at how angelic he looks! He wouldn’t hurt a fly. He isn’t Buttercup.” 

 

Katniss slaps his chest, “Don’t say its name!”

 

Peeta rolls his eyes, “You’re being dramatic.”

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

 

“Come on babe, how can you can no to this cute face?” Peeta has it in his hands now, which look massive compared to its tiny grey furry frame. 

 

Quite easily, actually. “No.” 

 

Peeta’s put the kitten down, and he’s got that look in his eyes. “Please?” He murmured, his hands moving around her waist and his lips are on her neck, kissing and sucking it. 

 

No. He was not using sex as a weapon. 

 

But his lips are on that spot just below her ear, and his shirt is somehow off and his hands are down her underwear, and she’s lost all rational thought. 

 

Okay, he was. And it was working. 

 

Next thing, he’s between her legs but he isn’t moving and she’s frustrated and he’s pleading into her ear.

 

“Temporarily until we can find it a good home,” Is Peeta’s plea deal and Katniss’ nod is frantic, and she finds his lips again and kisses him roughly urging him to continue. 

 

“I’ll convince you.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Katniss hates that stupid cat. 

 

Why? 

 

There were many reasons. It climbed the curtains, it constantly climbed down steps it can’t get back up and wouldn’t stop whining until you went and picked it up, it peed everywhere and-

 

Peeta was giving it more attention than her. 

 

Katniss had never been a needy girlfriend or wife, she was pretty relaxed when it came to things regarding their relationship. Sure, she didn’t exactly like when other women flirted with Peeta especially his baking gang of fan-bimbos (Johanna’s name, not hers), but she could deal with it. 

 

But in her own house? That just was not happening. 

 

The icing on top of the stupid cale was that a kitten, yes, a tiny fluffy mammal was interrupting her sex life. 

 

She was being cockblocked by a kitten. 

 

Annie told her she was being ridiculous, but everything was being ridiculous but her. 

 

They were in bed late last night, and after a long day of work it was just what she needed, fast and hot, her legs wrapped around his waist with his face buried in her neck, Peeta on top and she was so close-

 

Until the kitten wouldn’t stop purring and making this strangled noise, which they could hear from upstairs and it kept distracting Peeta up to the point where he actually pulled out because it to go see what was wrong because it was ‘upsetting’ him and left Katniss there. 

 

Naked. 

 

Frustrated. 

 

And very, very angry. 

 

Katniss loved her husband. Peeta was the first person she had ever connected with on an entirely new level she was unfamiliar with. A level where she talked, she felt, she loved and she let someone in. Peeta was the first person outside of her family she would do anything for.

 

Just the kitten had to go. 

 

It’s a Friday night and they’re both in their living room, her on the couch and Peeta on the floor. That’s where he always seemed to be, playing with the damn kitten, and she hates herself for how adorable he looks with it. 

 

He’s got a wide smile on his face, holding up a ball of yarn in the air above the kitten’s little head with a string loose. The kitten is going wild for it, its little paws jumping into the air as it attempts to grab it but always fails.

 

After her third glass of wine, Katniss is quite amused by it. 

 

She would suggest going out to see a movie, but she’s feeling half tipsy and Peeta would suggest they stay at home and watch one. Where instead of watching the movie or kissing her, he’d play with the kitten. Or he would half kiss her, except the last time when they did that against the kitchen counter. She briefly opened her eyes to see his wide open looking directly at kitten, and she threw a warm cheese bun at his head and didn’t talk to him for about two hours. 

 

Some would call her irrational, or ridiculous, or all the above according to Finnick. She was just frustrated. She had been lucky that in their relationship, at the start and even before, Peeta had been infatuated with her. Way more than she was. So she never had a problem fighting for Peeta’s attention because it was always on her. 

 

However, Katniss had learned she really didn’t like to share Peeta. 

 

It wasn’t even all about the stupid cat. It’s the crippling fear that came with the cat because it represented all the things Katniss feared. Things Peeta wanted so badly. Things she couldn’t talk to anyone about, and changed the subject swiftly whenever Peeta brought it up. 

 

She can only ever really talked about it with Haymitch, on her weekly visits, but he doesn’t offer her much except the other day he had when she told him about the cat. He just snorted, shook his head and took another sip of the non-alcoholic beer he was trying with Johanna. “It’s not about what you want. It’s for the boy.” 

 

She can only really talk about this stuff with Haymitch because he understands her, even if he is old and cranky and never would admit it, but he loves Peeta too. His house was the place she went when her and Peeta had their big fights, it was rare but it was mainly over the topic. 

 

Children. 

 

She was selfish, stubborn and she would lash out and say the things she knew would hurt Peeta the most. She’d make that devastated look appear on his face, his eyes full of hurt and glassy. She would run away and tell Haymitch what she had said, when she would sit at the same glass table harbouring whatever liqueur Haymitch was drinking in her hand. 

 

Peeta would always be the one to reach out first.

 

Her phone would be vibrating on the table, Peeta’s name flashing on the screen and he would eventually try Haymitch’s too. 

 

Haymitch would always say the same thing. “You could live a hundred lifetimes and never deserve him, you know.”

 

She knew. 

 

She snaps out of her thoughts when Peeta laughs, and he’s facetiming Finnick and they’re both laughing, he camera angled so it shows Peeta’s face and also the cat lying on its back, the yarn tangled in its paws. 

 

She needs another drink. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Peeta’s away on a business trip for the night, and there’s a thunderstorm outside. 

 

Katniss is terrified of thunderstorms. 

 

She used to have her father to comfort her, and then Prim and now Peeta. Except she’s all alone in their dark house, in their large cold bed and there’s a power cut. 

 

The feeling that runs through her body is a mixture of terror and shock every time she hears the ferociousness of the storm outside and feels nothing but fear as she waits for it. She’s curled up in the middle of their bed, her phone’s dead so she can’t call Peeta, he’s probably on the plane anyway and she’s terrified. 

 

And then she hears it. 

 

That whiny, strained meow floats through the air and makes her sit up, loosening the grip around the flashlight pressed against her chest so she can flick it on and standing there, in the doorway is that damn cat. 

 

She had fed it, watched Peeta’s new cooking competition show the Hunger Games with it the same room while throwing the yarn around in the air for it to paw at and from there minimized interaction with it once she had checked everything was okay.

 

They both just stared at each other, the rumbling in the sky the only noise in their large bedroom until thunder struck again and Katniss jumped, her heart hammering in her chest.

 

When she recovers after a few seconds and lifts up the light, the whimpers start again except it’s not at the doorway anymore, it’s right at the edge of the bed looking up at her.

 

Its eyes, black as the sky outside, have this glint in them half reminding her of Peeta's. 

 

Comforting. Soft. Full of hope.

 

But that meowing is about to make her scream, so she lifts herself up properly and gets out of the bed. “Fine, fine. He’s not here, you know. You happy?” She murmurs, lifting it up carefully and she’s nearly sure this is the first time she has properly held it. 

 

Its grey fur is so soft, moving right through her fingers and she climbs back into bed and lays it beside her. She’s never been this close to it before willingly, and they sort of just stare at each other in the strained light of the flashlight until it surprises her.

 

It pads forward and lies down, curling into her chest and purring slightly. 

 

Katniss’ body is static and she doesn’t exactly know what to do. She doesn’t move a muscle, but she hears the thunder strike outside again and she cowers slightly, her arms moving around the cat instinctively. 

 

It's like the cat can sense Katniss’ fear because it’s brushing against her chin softly, and pawing at her carefully for her attention. Katniss is initially confused, but as she looks down at it, she sort of gets why Peeta loves it so much. 

 

It is adorable.

 

And not all cats are the same, right? Just because Prim’s cat was the four-legged furry version of Satan didn’t mean all cats were. Buttercup scraped her any chance he got, but this kitten was taking over Peeta’s job when he wasn’t here. It was trying to comfort her. 

 

She felt a slight warm feeling in her stomach, one Peeta usually only sparked. 

 

Maybe she didn’t have to be scared anymore. She had a good life. She had love, she had friends, she had a stable environment and people who cared about her. She had this cat.

 

She had Peeta. 

 

She shouldn’t be so scared about having them with Peeta. He would be an incredible dad. He was amazing with Finnick and Annie’s son, kids always loved him and she loved him. She wanted his mini blonde blue eyed babies. She had sworn she would never want them for every single reason but Peeta crossed them all off slowly one by one, and she couldn’t even pretend they still existed anymore. They didn’t have to. 

 

So whenever Peeta asked to talk about them again, babies, she’d say yes. 

 

The kitten had taken Katniss’ fingers in between its tiny paws, playing with them and she was stroking its chin and stomach softly, and the thunder blended into the background so she eventually relaxed, eventually drifting off to sleep. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well, well, I never thought I’d see this.” 

 

Katniss feels something soft against her face and her eyes open wearily, her eyelids heavy as her vision stays blurry for a few seconds before she can make out her husband’s figure. He’s back from his trip, bag deposited on the floor beside his feet. 

 

The kitten’s moved up her body slightly, it’s back against her face and it springs up once it hears Peeta who is sitting on the bed. 

 

“Hi,” Katniss murmurs, that warm feeling filling her chest when she sees him and hears him and when he lies down beside her, kitten perched on his chest happily, she snuggles into his side. He presses a kiss to her forehead, one of his hands softly petting the kitten. 

 

“So you’ve two bonded while I was gone then? Hope there wasn’t too much cuddling. I’d half count that as cheating.”

 

She’s far too exhausted for his teasing but there’s a lazy smirk on her face as she just buries her face into his chest, one of her hands moving up to brush the cat’s ears once she wakes up a little. 

 

“We should talk later,” She murmurs and his chin lifting slightly shows Peeta’s taken back slightly, but he nods and doesn’t push for why. He knows her suggesting they talk is quite rare and she’s grateful that he just knows and they continue to lay there until she speaks again to distract him from what she said. 

 

“He needs a name, y’know.” 

 

Peeta nods in agreement and she can hear his heart beating in his chest, that comforting thud she’s so familiar with. Something she needs to sleep and to survive.  
Someone else could find that too. Peeta’s presence comforting and theirs. And for once, that doesn’t scare the hell out of Katniss. For once, she feels hopeful. 

 

Peeta clears his throat and Katniss lifts her head to look up at him and he’s smirking.

 

“I was thinking Buttercup.”

 

She smacks him with a pillow but she’s laughing and so is he and in that moment right there, life’s not that bad at all.

 

Actually, life’s pretty damn perfect.


End file.
